Tangles Of Cold Feelings
by Tomcat2425
Summary: Once there was a magical flower that could heal any wound or sickness, then there were guardians who would protect every kid on Earth, what if Jack Frost found Rapunzel instead of Flynn Rider? What if Pitch never was actually defeated? Starts after the ROTG cannon but no one can see Jack, starts at Tangled cannon, story sounds better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**Hai! MiMi here! just updating so that everyone who actually reads my stories knows that i'm not dead, anyway, I have seen these two movies before and if it seems like I mess up some scenes and somethings just don't sound right, that is my writer's block talking so long story short, i'm shipping Rapunzel and Jack Frost now, i'm making a story, I don't own the Rise Of The Guardians or Tangled and its characters so enjoy the story! Thanks in advanced!**

* * *

'Darkness. That's the first thing I  
remember, it was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared.' Jack described, his body floating in the coldness of the icy water, the giant white moon shining dimly above him, then the dim light intensifies and the moon's light lifts him out of his frozen prison.

'But then...then I saw the moon, it  
was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore.' Jack continued as he was placed back down onto the icy surface and the hole closed back up.

'Why I was there, and what I was  
meant to do, that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will.' Jack looked around confused then to the moon as its light returns to normal.

Jack carefully walked across the frozen surfaces and something cold and hard hits his feet, he looks down and finds a wooden staff, Jack picks up the staff in curiosity and almost instantly the staff in his hands begin to glow a bright cold blue. 'My name is Jack Frost, how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago.'

In the Kingdom of Corona, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this sunlight, grew into a magical, golden flower that could heal the sick and wounded.

Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

Rapunzel sang quickly as Mother Gothel tried to brush her hair, "Rapunzel!" Her mother shouted as she finished the song, Rapunzel shoved herself closer to Mother Gothel, "So, mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna to tell you, it's my birthday! Um, Tada!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly, "No, no, no, can't be, I distinctively remember; your birthday was last year." Mother Gothel replied, "That's the thing about birthdays...they're kind of an annual thing!" Rapunzel smiled nervously.

"Uh, mother, I'm turning 18, and I wanted to ask you, uh, what I really want for this birthday...actually, what I really want for this birth-, want for this birth-" Rapunzel mumbled, fiddling with her hands. "Okay, Rapunzel, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling, blah, blah, blah, blah, it's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love you so much, darling." Mother Gothel replied straying away from the conversation.

Pascal urged Rapunzel to continue, "Agh, I want to see the floating lights." Rapunzel finally blurted, "Uh-huh, what?" Mother Gothel asked, "Oh, well, I was hoping you would take me to the floating lights." Rapunzel repeated, "Ooh, you mean the stars." Mother Gothel corrected, "That's the thing." Rapunzel looped a long strand of her hair around a lever and pulled, the windows opening up and the sun shining light on Rapunzel's painted star chart, "I've charted the stars and they're always constant, but, these, they appear ever year on my birthday, mother, ONLY on my birthday, and I can't help but feel like they're...like they're meant for me. I need to see them mother, and not just from my window. In person, I have to know what they are." Rapunzel explained hoping her mother would let her go see the floating lights, but instead her mother replied "no" in song. "You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...!"

Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
You know why we stay up in this tower

"I know but..." Rapunzel tried.

That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet

"But-" Rapunzel started. "Shh!" Mother Gothel shushed her.

Trust me, pet  
Mother knows best

Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
It's a scary world out there  
Mother knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear  
Ruffians, thugs  
Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague

"No!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "Yes!" Mother Gothel grinned in the green light.

Also large bugs  
Men with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me  
Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mama knows best

Mother knows best  
Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive  
Sloppy, underdressed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive  
Gullible, naive  
Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
Plus, I believe, you're  
Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you  
Mother understands  
Mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request

A look of relief took her face and Rapunzel ran to Mother Gothel, "Rapunzel?" Mother Gothel asked, hugging her, "Yes?" Rapunzel looked up at Mother Gothel with a smile, "Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again." Mother Gothel warned, "Yes, mother..." Rapunzel's shoulders fell, "Oh, I love you very much, dear." Mother Gothel changed her mood, "I love you more." Rapunzel smiled, "I love you most." Mother Gothel kissed Rapunzel's forehead,

Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
Mother, knows best!

Mother Gothel sang running her hands through Rapunzel's long, golden hair before leaving her in a state of disappointment. "Rapunzel! I'll see you in a bit, my dear!" Mother Gothel shouted to Rapunzel, "I'll be here..." Rapunzel trailed off, feeling lonely.

Far away from the Kingdom of Sun, some cities right now, are having their start of winter happening outside of their homes, of course it's not the usual weather who keeps the children happy. Jack Frost calls the wind and it carries him through the sky and the clouds, and the night turns to day as Jack flies through the sky, "Woooooohoooooo!" Jack laughs as he flies in the air, he then falls out of the sky, through the clouds, smiling, as he makes his way to the town of Burgess.

"SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!"

Jack laughs out loud as he speeds into Burgess with an impish grin on his face and zooms through the streets. Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's wake.

Jack flies in with the wind behind him and skates across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond, it knocks a book out of the hands of a little boy walking alone. "Whoa, whoa." The boy goes to pick up the book and the cover says, "They're out there! Mysteries, Mythical Creatures and Unexplained Phenomena." Jack flies over and lands next to the boy, "Huh that looks interesting, good book?" Jack asks not expecting an answer from the boy.

Suddenly, two twin eight year-old boys come in wrestling each other, laughing as they crash into drifts, "Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow  
daaaay!" They exclaim, "You're welcome!" Jack calls after them.

"I really thought mother would let me go see the floating lights, Pascal..." Rapunzel brushed her long, golden hair sadly, Pascal turned blue to express his sad emotion, Rapunzel sat the brush on the floor and stood up, she walked under the wooden frames, wrapped a strand of her hair around one of them and hoisted herself up onto a curtained wall, Rapunzel pulled the curtain back, revealing a mural of herself watching the floating lights that she had just painted earlier that morning, Rapunzel brushed her hands on the floating lights and sighed.

"Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack  
Frost nipping at your nose." Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, and tweaks his nose. "Who's Jack Frost?" The boy named Jamie asks,

"No one, honey. It's just an  
expression." Jamie's mother replies, Jack's smile dropped feeling offended. "Hey." Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off.  
"Who's Jack Frost?" Jack repeats, feeling slightly pissed. Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the perfect snowball.

He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. Jack throws the snowball and it goes flying through the air and *BOOF!*, the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns, his face then changes and a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical has just happened. "Okay, who threw that?" Jamie laughed. Jack flied in and lands amongst the group of kids. "Well, wasn't Bigfoot kiddo."

Jamie scans the area for the culprit, his eyes land on a couple kids making snow barricades, a boy with big glasses suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground. "Ow!"  
A girl with pig tails and a pink hat steps forward and *BOOF!*, A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. The girl's face changes, a mischievous blue sparkle in her eyes. "Jamie Bennett! No fair!" She shouts, "You struck first!" Jamie laughs.

**Well, how was it? I know it probably seems kind of rushed right now and i'm trying to fix that, well anyway if you like my story, please review! And no flames please, I really just wanted to try making a really important huge story about two movies so please don't judge me if it sounds wrong, thanks in advanced! See you soon!**

** -MiMi**


	2. Chapter 2:First Meeting

**Hai! It's been awhile since I updated this story! I was actually contemplating if I should keep this story but I decided to give it one more chapter! I hope you enjoy! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Tangled or its characters.**

* * *

Far away from the Kingdom of Sun, some cities right now, are having their start of winter happening outside of their homes, of course it's not the usual weather who keeps the children happy. Jack Frost calls the wind and it carries him through the sky and the clouds, and the night turns to day as Jack flies through the sky, "Woooooohoooooo!" Jack laughs as he flies in the air, he then falls out of the sky, through the clouds, smiling, as he makes his way to the town of Burgess.

"SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!"

Jack laughs out loud as he speeds into Burgess with an impish grin on his face and zooms through the streets. Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's wake.

Jack flies in with the wind behind him and skates across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond, it knocks a book out of the hands of a little boy walking alone. "Whoa, whoa." The boy goes to pick up the book and the cover says, "They're out there! Mysteries, Mythical Creatures and Unexplained Phenomena." Jack flies over and lands next to the boy, "Huh that looks interesting, good book?" Jack asks not expecting an answer from the boy.

Suddenly, two twin eight year-old boys come in wrestling each other, laughing as they crash into drifts, "Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow  
daaaay!" They exclaim, "You're welcome!" Jack calls after them.

"I really thought mother would let me go see the floating lights, Pascal..." Rapunzel brushed her long, golden hair sadly, Pascal turned blue to express his sad emotion, Rapunzel sat the brush on the floor and stood up, she walked under the wooden frames, wrapped a strand of her hair around one of them and hoisted herself up onto a curtained wall, Rapunzel pulled the curtain back, revealing a mural of herself watching the floating lights that she had just painted earlier that morning, Rapunzel brushed her hands on the floating lights and sighed, as a cold breeze ruffled her hair.

"Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack  
Frost nipping at your nose." Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, and tweaks his nose. "Who's Jack Frost?" The boy named Jamie asks,

"No one, honey. It's just an  
expression." Jamie's mother replies, Jack's smile dropped feeling offended. "Hey." Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off.  
"Who's Jack Frost?" Jack repeats, feeling slightly pissed. Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the perfect snowball.

He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. Jack throws the snowball and it goes flying through the air and *BOOF!*, the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, irritated, and turns, his face then changes and a mischievous blue sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical had just happened. "Okay, who threw that?" Jamie laughed. Jack flied in and landed amongst the group of kids. "Well, wasn't Bigfoot kiddo."

Jamie scans the area for his perpetrator; his eyes land on a couple of kids making snow barricades, a boy with big glasses suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground. "Ow!"  
A girl with pig tails and a pink hat steps forward and *BOOF!*, A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. The girl's face changes, and mischievous blue sparkles in her eyes. "Jamie Bennett! No fair!" She shouts, "You struck first!" Jamie laughs.

"Oh!" One of the twin boys exclaim, Suddenly, Caleb, the other twin gets struck in the side of the head with one of Jack's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh at his brother. "Free for all!" Jack shouts, even though he knows they can't hear him and just like that a snowball fight is declared, the kids pummeled each other with snowballs mercilessly. "Alright, who needs ammo?" Jack asks, supplying the kids with more snowballs.

The snowball fight ends with Jack leading Jamie and his sled and crashing into a statue with snow and losing a tooth, "Cool! A Tooth!" Jamie exclaims, "Dude that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!" A random kid shouts.  
"Oh, no..." Jack's smile disappears, "I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie smiles, "Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy that was me!" Jack desperately calls out, the kids don't hear him and they walk away talking and laughing, the weather around Burgess gets colder as Jack's frustration grows.

Jack calls the wind and flies off in anger, "Kids, can be so much fun to be around, but really! What takes a guy to get attention around here?! Has...no one really heard about me?" Jack asks himself as he flies through a random forest.

"Whew, kinda warm here." Jack shivers as he flies through the green forest, "Oh, a tree, I guess I'll rest there for a while." Jack lands underneath the tree and sits, Jack looks around and his eyes fall on to a suspicious curtain of leaves in front of the cave behind him, curious, Jack walks through the curtain of leaves, revealing another part of the forest, Jack sees something sticking out of the tall trees and flies forward, a tall giant tower looming into view.

"Wow..." Jack whispers in wonder, he looks around the tower for a door, "Huh, there are no doors?" Jack asks himself, he sees a window at the very top of the tower, "Wind, take me up to that window," Jack commands and he flies up to the top of the tower and gently lands on the windowsill, Jack walks into the tower, and stares in awe of all the beautiful murals on the wall, "Why is a tower in the middle of-" Jack started, *CLANG!* Rapunzel hits him with a frying pan and Jack blacks out.

"Ah!" Rapunzel gave a short scream and fearfully hides behind a headless mannequin ,after no response from the stranger, Rapunzel approaches him, and Pascal motions towards Jack's head, Rapunzel moves Jack's head with her frying pan and Pascal turns red at a pointy teeth drawing of a man, Mother Gothel had painted on the floor. Rapunzel moves Jack's mouth with her frying pan and discovers that his teeth are actually straight and really white, "Oh." She breathes out, removing white hair out of Jack's face, "Huh?" He slurs waking up, *CLANG!* Rapunzel hits him with the pan again and he blacks out.

After some unsuccessful attempts, Rapunzel finally manages to hide Jack in her small closet, closing it and locking it with a chair. "Okay, okay, okay, I've got a person in my closet, I've got a person in my closet...I've got a person in my closet! Haha! Huh! Too weak to handle myself out there, Huh, mother? Well tell that to my frying pan- ah!" Rapunzel rubs her head, accidentally hitting herself with the pan, and notices a wooden staff on the floor, she picks it up and holds it in her hands, she drops it to the floor in surprise, of the coldness of the staff, "Oh!" Rapunzel exclaims, not used to the coldness.

"Rapunzel!" Mother Gothel's distant voice reached Rapunzel's ears, "Oh!" Rapunzel gasped, "Let down your hair!" Her mother called, "One moment mother!" Rapunzel replied, "I have a big surprise!" Mother Gothel sang, "Uh, I do too." Rapunzel shouted back, trying to hide Jack's wooden staff somewhere, eventually hiding Jack's staff behind some curtains. "Oo, I bet my surprise is better!" Mother Gothel bragged, "I seriously doubt it..." Rapunzel replied, pulling up her mother, "I brought back parsnips, I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite, surprise!" Mother Gothel exclaimed stepping into the tower.

"Well mother, there's something I need to tell you." Rapunzel replied, nervously stroking a strand of her hair, "Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially since I didn't do anything absolutely wrong." Mother Gothel looked at herself in Rapunzel's mirror and put her basket on the table, taking some things out, "Okay, I've been thinking a lot of what you said earlier and-" Rapunzel started, "I hope you're not talking about the stars." Mother Gothel interrupted, "Floating Lights, and yes, I'm leading up to that, and-" Rapunzel tried, walking towards her closet.

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart." Mother Gothel interrupted again, "No mother, I'm just saying, you think that I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there." Rapunzel inched towards her closet, "Oh, darling, I know you aren't strong enough to handle yourself out there." Mother Gothel replied, bringing Rapunzel's mood down, "But if you just-" Rapunzel started, reaching for the chair, "Rapunzel, we are done talking about this." Mother Gothel interrupted, "Trust me-" Rapunzel tried, "Rapunzel-" Mother Gothel stated.

"I know what I'm saying," Rapunzel interrupted, placing her hand on the chair holding the closet, "Rapunzel-" Mother Gothel stated again, a little bit angry, "Oh come on-" Rapunzel started, "Enough with the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!" Mother Gothel shrieked, Rapunzel stopped and took her hand off of the chair, "Ugh, great. Now I'm the bad guy." Mother Gothel complained, sitting down and putting a hand on her temples, Rapunzel looks to her painting of the lights, then to her closet, "All I was going to say, mother, is that, I know what I want for my birthday." Rapunzel finished.

"And what is that?" Mother Gothel asked, folding her arms, "New paint, the paint from the white shells you once brought me." Rapunzel asked, "Well, that is a very long time, Rapunzel, almost three days time." Mother Gothel estimated, "I just thought that it was a better idea than...stars." Rapunzel reasoned, "You're sure you will be alright on your own?" Mother Gothel asked, "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." Rapunzel smiled, Mother Gothel kissed Rapunzel's forehead, "I'll be back in three days' time, I love you very much, dear." Mother Gothel addressed, "I love you more." Rapunzel smiled, "I love you most." Mother Gothel hugged Rapunzel and lowered herself down the tower, using Rapunzel's long, golden hair.

After Rapunzel saw Mother Gothel disappear into the cave below, Rapunzel rushed over to her closet, "Okay." She breathed out, pulled the chair away and Jack fell out of the closet and onto the floor with a soft thud, "Uh?" Rapunzel whispered in surprise, "Hmm?" Rapunzel wondered, in thought as she examined Jack's face, Rapunzel puts Jack into the chair, wraps his arms, legs and rest of his limbs, up in hair, she pulls the chair with her hair into the light and after many failed times, Pascal finally wakes Jack up by putting his tongue into Jack's ear.

"Agh! Huh? Uh..." Jack stirs and wakes up, surprised at the sudden inability to move, "Ow, my head- is this hair?" Jack asks himself, trying to escape from Rapunzel's golden locks, "Struggling...struggling is pointless." A female voice wavered in to the silence, "Huh?" Jack asked, squinting at the dimness of the light, 'Can she see me?' Jack thought excitedly, "I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you." The mystery girl spoke out again, "Wait, can you see-" Jack started, Rapunzel emerges out of the dim light and into the sunlight.

'This girl...' Jack had a look of thoughtfulness on his face. "Who are you and how did you find me?" Rapunzel questioned, "You can see-" Jack started, a small grin forming on his face, "Who are you and how did you find me?" Rapunzel questioned again, "I don't know who you are and what your deal is, but you, can see me! All I have to say is..." Jack finally spoke out, 'Okay, bring out your big guns, give her the "smile", it always works on Tooth.' Jack thought, "Hey, I'm Jack Frost, the famous spirit of winter." Jack smiled his sparkling pearly whites.

"Prove it." Rapunzel glared, holding the frying pan dangerously close to Jack's head, "I will, just let me go, okay?" Jack smiled sweetly, "No, I don't trust you and I don't believe you, who else knows about my location, Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asked, stretching his name with emphasis, shoving the frying pan close to Jack's nose, "It's true I'm Jack Frost! Look Blondie-" Jack started, "Rapunzel." She interrupted, "Gesundteit, now here's my deal, I was just finishing up a snow day in the City of Burgess and I wasn't paying attention to where the wind was taking me, and I ended up flying here!" Jack Frost explained, the blonde's hair creating uncomfortable warmth surrounding him.

"I don't believe you, people can't fly." Rapunzel pressured him on, "Look, as soon as you release me, I'll prove to you I'm Jack Frost, take my staff and go- wait where's my staff?" Jack looked around in panic, "I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it." Rapunzel smirked, Jack looked around thoughtfully, his wooden staff was big enough to be seen anyway. "It's behind those curtains, isn't it?, isn't it?" Jack asked, playing along with the girl trying to act tough, *BANG!* Rapunzel hit Jack with the frying pan again, "Uh...Huh?" Jack shakes his head and opens his eyes to see Pascal's wet tongue in his ear.

"Gah! Would you stop doing that?" Jack exclaimed, "Now it's hidden where you'll never find it." Rapunzel smirked in triumph, "Oh no..." Jack groaned sarcastically, knowing he could summon his staff to him whenever, Jack started tracing circles in the air with his free fingers trying to create frost on the floors and ceilings. "So what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" Rapunzel questioned, "What? No!" Jack responded, with a look of puzzle on his face, "Sell it?" Rapunzel asked stroking a hair strand, "No! Look, I'm Jack Frost, I spread winter and joy to the world and I just happened to come across your tower, end of story!" Jack insisted, "You don't want my hair?" Rapunzel asked, clutching the frying pan, "No." Jack sighed, "You're...telling the truth?" Rapunzel asked as her shoulders calmed, "Yes!" Jack shivered, the warmth of the blonde's hair becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

Pascal made a low gurgling sound, "I know, I need someone to take me." Rapunzel consulted with her pet chameleon, Pascal motions his head at Jack, "I think he's telling the truth too." Rapunzel agrees, Pascal motions towards Jack again, "He doesn't have fangs, and his teeth are quite white, but what choice do I have?" Rapunzel asked, Jack struggles uncomfortably in the hair, "Okay, Jack Frost, I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Rapunzel turned to Jack, who stopped struggling, "Deal?" Jack repeated.

"Look this way." Rapunzel forcibly pulled on a hair strand on one of the chair's legs and pulled Jack to the floor, "Do you know what these are?" Rapunzel asked, "S-Stars...?" Jack asked weakly from the ground, obviously not from around the Kingdom of Corona, "No, they're not stars, they're floating lights that appear in the night sky, and ONLY on my birthday, I have to see them, I want to know what they are..." Rapunzel explained, staring at the mural longingly, "You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then and only then, will I return your wooden staff to you, that, is my deal." Rapunzel commanded.

From the floor, Jack gave her a half smile and continued to trace tiny circles of ice, creating icicles from the ceiling, "Yeah, no can do, as the spirit of winter, my schedule is booked, I'm very busy, I have to fly all over the world spreading winter, snow and joy, if I don't, kids won't believe in me anymore and no one will be able to see me," Jack explained and looked at Rapunzel with clear, pleading, sapphire blue eyes, "So I don't think I'll be taking you anywhere." Jack smirked, Rapunzel climbed down from her perch and pulled him close to her, her emerald eyes glowing into his cerulean ones, "Well, without your staff, you can't make winter, right? So I suggest you better accept my deal or else, no more winter, no more joy, no more Jack Frost." Rapunzel placed the pan close to his cold face.

"Well, if you don't let me go, I guess I'll just have to stay here and live here and bother you about every little single detail in this, oh so small amount of living space, until I am allowed to be free, *ahem* my staff?" Jack smirked, Rapunzel froze, 'What would mother think? What would she say?!' Rapunzel thought in horror but on the outside she kept her cool, Rapunzel shook her head pulled Jack close to her again and glared, "Something brought you here, Jack Frost, call it what you will: fate? Destiny?" Rapunzel asked.

"The wind." Jack stated bluntly, "So I have made the decision to trust you!" Rapunzel tightened her hair on Jack, "A horrible decision, really." Jack smirked back, "But trust me when I tell you this." Rapunzel tugged on a strand of her hair, freeing Jack and before he falls to the floor painfully, she caught the chair in her hands, "You can take this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you'll never find your precious staff." Rapunzel returned the smirk, "Hmmm, so let me get this straight, I take you to the floating lights, bring you home safely and I'll get my staff back?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"I promise." Rapunzel assured, Jack hesitated, not sure if he wanted to spend two days with this insane long haired girl, "Fine, I'll take you to see the floating lights!" Jack caved, "Really?!" Rapunzel asked happily, Jack walked to the window and fell backwards, Rapunzel gasped but grinned in surprise when she saw Jack gently floating into the grass, "You comin' Blondie?" Jack asked, looking up at her. Rapunzel peered over the window sill, her frying pit tucked under her arm and Pascal, in the safe locks of her hair.

Look at the world, so close, and I'm halfway to it!  
Look at it all, so big, do I even dare?

Rapunzel looked at her mural of her and the floating lights.

Look at me, there at last!, I just have to do it

"Should I? No."

Here I go...

A bundle of long, golden hair flew out into the air, Jack Frost watched in content as Rapunzel slid down her silky hair, Rapunzel laughed out loud feeling happy, just as she was about to hit the ground, she stopped herself, only a foot off the ground, taking quick breaths. Rapunzel slowly put a foot out and touched the bright green grass, she then put her other foot onto the grass and laughed when it tickled her feet.

Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be! Rapunzel sang as she rolled in the grass. Jack secretly called his staff from under Rapunzel's bed.

Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me. Rapunzel looked over at a white dandelion, smiling and closed her eyes as the warm wind blew through her hair and the flower.

Rapunzel gasped as her feet touched cool, cold water. For like the first time ever, I'm completely free! Rapunzel splashed up water all around her.

Rapunzel looked to the exit of the cave and started to pick up a run.

I could go running  
And racing  
And dancing  
And chasing  
And leaping  
And bounding  
Hair flying  
Heart pounding  
And splashing  
And reeling  
And finally feeling  
Now's, when my life, begins!

Rapunzel sang the last note and a flock of birds dramatically flew from her as the song ended. "I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I did this!" Rapunzel squealed and did a mini happy dance, "Oh! Mother would be so furious!" Rapunzel started to freak out. "That's okay, I mean what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" Rapunzel asked herself in the middle of a pond, smiling at lily pads, Jack, holding his staff and standing in the background. "Oh my gosh, this would kill her." Rapunzel dreaded, hugging her knees to her chest in the middle of a dark cave, Jack crossing his arms and standing on his floating wooden staff at the entrance.

"This is so fun!" Rapunzel exclaimed, running and happily kicking up a pile of leaves, Jack standing next to the tree, tossing his staff back in forth in his hands. "I, am a horrible daughter, I'm going back." Rapunzel had her head against a tall tree she climbed up, Jack staring up at her. "I am never going back!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily, doing cartwheels then rolling into her hair down the hill, "Whoo hoo!" Rapunzel smiled. "I am a despicable human being." Rapunzel laid face first onto the meadow of grass and flowers dreading as Jack sat next to her, looking bored, his hand on his face, his other, clutching his staff.

"Whooooo hoooooo! Best. Day. Ever!" Rapunzel exclaimed, swinging around a tree with her hair, Jack stood there looking annoyed, resting his crossed arms on his staff. Rapunzel was crying into her hands when Jack walked up to her, *AHEM* Jack cleared his throat and Rapunzel looked up at him, "You know I can't help but notice you seem a little, at war, with yourself right now." Jack smiled down at Rapunzel, he couldn't help it, Rapunzel's little mood swings seemed actually pretty cute to him.

"Well, yeah because, this is my first time outside of my safe tower and going against my mother." Rapunzel sniffed, an impish grin spread onto Jack's face, he was all about breaking the rules. "Why did you have to stay in the tower?" Jack asked, the feeling of mischievous leaving him, "Because it's dangerous out there! Men with pointy teeth! Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy! Quicksand!" Rapunzel exclaimed, Jack burst out laughing, "Rapunzel, there isn't anything as dangerous as you think it is or how your mother taught you in this world! You need to be free and get out more! Now, are we going to see the floating lights or not? I'm beginning to get interested."

Jack smirked pulling out a hand, Rapunzel smiled, wiped away her tears and took his hand, Jack pulled her up and Rapunzel laughed, "Oh! You're hands are cold!" Rapunzel exclaimed, putting his cold hand onto her warm cheek, if it was possible, Jack's cheeks heated up and he quickly pulled his hand away from her, "I'm the spirit of winter, remember?" Jack asked, turning away so she didn't see his face. In the shadows of the trees a sinister voice speaks,

"Hmm? Jack Frost falling in love with a regular mortal human? This should be interesting." The voice dripped with evil.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Should I keep or delete? R&R and no flames! Also check out my other story that I've been working on: The Wizarding World of Shipping and Crossovers, this story is alot better than this, it also has the Big Four enrolling into Hogwarts! See you next time! -MiMi**


End file.
